Awkward Advances
by NewVoice
Summary: For the only hope of the Wizarding community, Harry Potter has A LOT to learn about girls. ONESHOT Set during 6th year.


**A/N So am I the only one to notice how awkward Harry seemed in the 6th film? I love it. And it inspired a story. Enjoy :)**

**Note: Set during 6th year and in film-verse**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the rights to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Though i DO own a harry potter blanket and silly bandz :D**

**

* * *

****Awkward Advances**

Harry Potter paced across his dormitory room. The sixth year Gryffindor had been doing this a lot lately. Ever since he had realized his feelings. Feelings he shouldn't be having. Feelings for his best friends little sister. It was quite obvious that this was causing problems for the teenager.

First problem: Ron. Ron looks like he want to murder any boy who talked to his little sister. It's highly doubtful that Harry, being Ron's best friend for six years, would be the exception to this treatment. Most likely Harry would get it far worse. Not a very inviting prospect on Harry's part.

Second problem: Dean. Ginny's current boyfriend of almost a year. Harry wasn't exactly an expert on relationships, but he didn't think Dean would like it too much if Harry tried something with his girlfriend. If Harry had another year left at Hogwarts he'd rather his room mate not hate his guts for attempting to steal his girlfriend.

Third and last problem: Harry himself. He could barely say three words too Ginny without something stupid or pointless coming out of his mouth. And even if he could get a few words out, he was sure to do something awkward to make her walk away. Not having alot of practice with girls, this is what usually happened when he tried to talk to one other than Hermione.

Harry sighed and flopped down onto his bed, mind spinning. This problem was giving him a headache. He closed the hangings on his bed, hoping maybe that he could fall asleep. It irritated him that there was no solution to this problem that satisfied him. It was worse than in fourth year when he couldn't figure out how to breath underwater, at least then he had a back-up plan for that. Granted, telling her mermaids to chuck back what they've taken wasn't much of a plan. Just as Harry was mulling over weather or not to ask Hermione about his delima, the door to the dormitory burst open.

Harry sat up in his bed, trying to see who had entered the room. All he could see beyond the fourposters curtains was a flash of bright red hair. Assuming it was Ron, Harry lied back down. He didn't feel like listening to Ron's complaints about Lavender. Harry listened as the person walked around the room. It sounded like whoever it was was going from bed to bed. Harry scrunched his eyebrows together at this, why would Ron be snooping around? He sat up again, ready to investigate what was going on, when someone opened the hangings on his own bed.

Right beside his bed was not Ron, but _Ginny._ Long red hair slightly messed, eyes puffy and red, a miserable look on her face, but it was still Ginny.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, jumping slightly and hitting his head on the top of his bed. "Ouch. What are you doing in here?" He asked, rubbing the spot on his head that collided with the roof.

"I was looking for Dean's bunk. I wanted... I wanted to return some off his thing's that I had." Ginny said quietly. Harry saw that there were tears forming in her eyes.

"Why? What happened?" Harry asked, his voice full of patted the space next to him on the bed, gesturing for her to sit down.

"Me a-and D-d-dean had a-a f-fight." Ginny stuttered out, trying to talk through the tears that were now falling down her face. "It w-w-was over s-s-s-something r-really stupid. B-but he s-s-still b-broke u-u-up with me."

Harry listened to Ginny carefully, his heart breaking with every word she said. He had developed this picture of Ginny in his head as someone tough, who could take on the world and then laugh about it afterwords. Seeing her like this was just tearing down everything he thought he knew.

"It'll be okay." Harry told her, not really sure what else to say. He patted her shoulder, attempting to comfort her. He didn't know what else to do, he'd only been faced with a situation like this once before and that one didn't turn out so well. So when Ginny put her head down on his shoulder you could imagine how shocked he was. Harry was so surprised he couldn't move. And when Ginny put her arms around him, the best he could do was pat her arm. They sat like that for a little while. The whole time Harry was cursing himself for knowing so little about girls.

"Sorry about this Harry." Ginny said wiping her eyes and sitting up. Harry frowned at the loss of contact. "I should have done this when I wasn't so upset."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it Gin." Harry said, attempting to smile. It came out as sort of a grimace. He was sure that Ginny had noticed how stiff he was being, not the kind of signal you want to send out to a girl you like.

"Well as fun as this was Harry, I have to go. See you at dinner." Ginny smiled at him and Harry's heart did a little flip. She gave him a quick hug, which he didn't return thanks to him being unable to move from shock. Ginny then got up from his bed and walked out of the dormitory. As Harry watched her go he couldn't help but think one thing:

_Why am I so awkward!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N I tried. I really did. But i couldn't think of anything else to add without it getting boring. There's going to be a sequel called "Socially Awkward Harry Strikes Again". Review_s _help improve the quality of my stories :)**

**~Caitii  
**


End file.
